Another Place, Another Time, Another Dimension?
by Silver Streaks
Summary: Ray meets a girl that has been attacked by street thugs and takes her home to care for her, why cant she remember why she was in that dark alley? why can she ONL remember her name???
1. Default Chapter

Silver Streaks: No Ray, I am not doing it! And especially not that dimension!  
  
Ray: Hey! Kai got to go to another dimensional world!  
  
Silver Streaks:(-_-) maybe cause Chae Silvers the Dimensional Ruler sent him there for a good reason??  
  
Ray: Reason? Sent there? He was dragged there against his will! Silver Streaks: *thinks* ummm...oh! You mean that time!  
  
Ray: *frowns angrily* there was another time??  
  
Silver Streaks: *sweatdrops* uh...i mean...  
  
Ray: HE GOT TO GO TWICE WHILE I HAVE TO LITERALLY BEG YOU TO TAKE ME????  
  
Silver Streaks: *cowers and starts running* But it wasn't my fault! *sighs as Ray furiously chases her* I do not own Beyblade!! uh...anyway! onto the fic!  
  
ANOTHER TIME, ANOTHER PLACE, ANOTHER...DIMENSION???  
  
Chapter One: Where it started  
  
  
  
  
  
Her head was spinning so fast everything was just a hopeless blur. Dark red blood splattered to the pavement and her body cried out for her to stop moving.  
  
The pain was too much.  
  
Her hand slipped off the edge of the wall and to her dismay she felt herself falling slowly. The ground loomed in her face, coming closer and closer every second.  
  
For a moment she thought she saw someone running towards her. She blacked out before she had a chance to find out for sure.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Her eyes opened slowly. But her vision was way too hazy to make anything out.  
  
"Yeah, she's waking up!" a young boys voice said softly.  
  
It took a few more seconds for her vision to clear up. Soon the boy who spoke's face came into view. He had wild dark black hair with intense golden-yellow eyes. He stood beside the bed waiting for her to fully wake up. The girl suddenly became aware of where she was. She was in a bedroom, lying on a bed. The next thing she noticed was that she wasn't bleeding anymore and the pain had tremendously subsided. White bandages covered her arms, her legs, her stomach and her head. She moaned quietly as she tried to immediately get up and felt a strong hand gently push her back down.  
  
"Whoa, take it easy there! You're in no shape to be going anywhere," the boy said to her smiling.  
  
The girl was too weak to resist and settled back onto the feather soft bed. She set her gaze on the young Chinese boy, resting again.  
  
"Where... am I?" the girl asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
"You're in my house," the boy explained smiling kindly.  
  
"Don't worry I don't bite. My name is Raymond, but everyone calls me Ray."  
  
"I appreciate what you've done for me," the girl said looking at her bandaged arms and feeling her forehead, "But you should have left me alone, Ray."  
  
"Are you crazy?!" the boy gasped.  
  
He frowned at her.  
  
"If I hadn't been there, you would have been dead by now!"  
  
The girl closed her eyes and looked away.  
  
"Maybe Ray-san," she said sadly. "Maybe."  
  
After that, she turned over obviously ending the little discussion. But oblivious to Ray, tears had started to trickle down the girl's cheek.  
  
Ray looked confused and wondered what he had done to make her stop talking.  
  
He sighed lightly.  
  
Who would be so cruel as to not care about a girl as pretty and as deep as she was? And what was with the whole turning away?  
  
Maybe it was a girl thing. He hoped she would talk to him soon. She was really pretty.  
  
The girl listened to the footsteps of the boy as he walked away.  
  
She wondered why she was being so cold to the boy who helped her and had the decency to bandage her wounds and even give her a bed to sleep in.  
  
Her body ached and pain was everywhere. But the place that was most painful was her head that throbbed like anything. A bandage was wrapped around it.  
  
She knew how her head got that way. She had fallen out of something...something she couldn't remember falling out of and hit her head on the pavement. But what did she fall out of, she wondered. And why couldn't she remember?  
  
The girl was so tired. So many questions and she was too tired to think them out. The girl fell deeper and deeper into her misery and she felt so alone. The only reason she fell asleep was because she knew that a boy named Ray was looking after her.  
  
That night...  
  
The girl tossed and turned in the bed. Sweat poured down her brow. In her dream, she was being chased. It was those same girls from yesterday in the alley. They caught her again and then the sharp broken bottles started slashing at her skin. She screamed in terror and agony with no one to hear her but the cruel jumpers. A bright light flashed and everything went white.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After finding a suitable hiding place from Ray...  
  
  
  
Silver Streaks: hey people! This is not my first fic that I have ever written but it's my first public fic. I would gladly appreciate any comments or ideas for the rest of my fic which by the way has a really good other part called "Never Blackmail a Stormflower" Okay the topic sounds cheesy, but really once you read the story...AHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ray: *in a low and dangerous voice* Hello Silver Streaks...  
  
Silver Streaks:*sweatdrop and in a scared squeaky voice* Hi Raymund! Bye Raymund!  
  
Silver Streaks dashes off with Ray on her tail.  
  
Ray: Come back here!!  
  
Ray stops for a moment.  
  
Ray: (to readers) Don't forget to R+R! The fic will get better if you do! Hehehee, flames appreciated!  
  
Silver Streaks: (calling from far away) Are not!  
  
Ray: Oh yeah!  
  
Silver Streaks: eeeps!(runs again) 


	2. Am I Even Human?

Silver Streaks: Due to the terrible threat of being chased by Ray (again)and a Mallet of doom by pyro faerie i am, ahem, forced to continue my fic of time.  
  
Ray: does that mean I get to go to the digital dimension?  
  
Silver Streaks: NO! Ray, how many times must I tell you? I'm only the authoress, not a celestial being!  
  
Ray: Fine. Have one come to you that can!  
  
Silver Streaks: (sweat drop) oh man, alright then, but you leave me out of it if you find yourself in a mess! Chae! Chae! Oi, Chae Silvers!  
  
Chae: *Yawn* You yowled?  
  
Silver Streaks: *muttering* I wish I didn't *normal voice* Ray want's to go to a certain dimension that he knows he's not allowed to  
  
Chae: Don't tell me, Ray I thought I told you the reason you couldn't go to the digital dimension.  
  
Ray: But  
  
Chae: No but's, you ain't going. Now, I'm going to go, don't bother calling me for something you know I'm not going to do that is against the Universe- councils rules. Oh but before I faze away, Silver Streaks does not own Beyblade!  
  
Silver S: (grumble) I wish I did  
  
  
  
ANOTHER TIME, ANOTHER PLACE, ANOTHER...DIMENSION???  
  
Chapter Two: Am I Even Human?  
  
The girl awoke with a scream and quickly sat up. She was panting, and cold sweat was dripping down her face. She clutched her chest as her heart raced at a hundred miles an hour. The nightmare. It was those girls who had jumped her yesterday in that alley, she remembered.  
  
Sighing lightly, the girl tried to remember what exactly had happened the day before. But before she could even try, she noticed that a strange glow was coming from the back of her.  
  
Whirling around, she found nothing. She frowned. Then she noticed the light was still at the back of her of her. The girls' eyebrows rose. She turned around again but to her surprise, the light was still at the back of her. The girl grumbled exasperatedly and twisted and turned but to no success. The light remained at the back of her.  
  
Then suddenly something small and pearly white floated gently through the air down into her lap. The girl stared and picked it up.  
  
It was a feather, a small glowing white feather.  
  
The girls' eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she heard a fluttering sound and realised her back felt heavier than usual. She closed her hand over the feather and slid out of bed. Her heart was beating even faster than it was when she woke up. Not wanting to believe what she was thinking at the moment she walked slowly up to the full-length mirror.  
  
The girl took one look in the mirror then gasped loudly, jumping back in shock. Since she was still in the dark with only the light of the thing behind her to help her see, she tripped over something lying on the floor and fell on her butt.  
  
By now, the girl was shaking.  
  
It's not possible, she thought to herself shaking her head, it can't be!  
  
She waited a few seconds before bracing herself and summoning up the courage to look in the mirror again.  
  
The girl stared at the reflection in the mirror with a stunned wide-eyed expression. Sure, her reflection was there staring back just as stunned but something different was also there. A pair of huge gorgeous pearly white wings attached to her back fluttered lightly, glowing luminously and gently lighting up the dark room.  
  
Suddenly a flow of distant sounding voices flashed in her head. It was a memory. One composed of only voices. One she recognised as a younger version of herself, the other, vaguely familiar.  
  
"Just flap your wings gently little one, and get used to the feel of them before you try and use them." "Hai Chae-san. But my legs..." "Will heal in time little one. Just remember, don't over do yourself. You are weak and your wings although they look big and heavy will support you when you are able to use them properly." "But Chae-san, how will I fit in with other people? Surely they will see my wings and see I am not, not..." "My little mortal girl, you have the ability to hide your wings. It is up to you to find out how as I cannot show you everything." "Chae-san..." "No little one, you are young, only five mortal years and yet you worry so. In time little one, in time..., Angel Ataiji..."  
  
The girl snapped back to reality when suddenly the light switched on. The girl got a fright when the door opened, realising whoever was on the other side of the door would see her.... wings. But just as the person stepped through a tingling feeling rippled down the girls back and a soft swooshing sound was heard by the girl. The girl glanced at the mirror, hearing the distant voice of the one called Chae repeat. You have the ability to hide your wings. And suddenly she knew what to do and she concentrated hard. The wings began retract quickly, growing smaller and smaller and soon they had disappeared somehow into the girls back with no trace of them ever being there.  
  
All of this happened just a split second before Ray stepped through the door.  
  
"Hello? Are you okay? I thought I heard you scream so I..." he started.  
  
"I'm alright Ray, really, thank you," she told the boy, giving him a soft look. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I just had a bad dream, that's all."  
  
Ray gave the girl a calculating look.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.  
  
The girl gave him an appreciative smile and didn't reply.  
  
"At least let me help you back to bed," he said moving towards her.  
  
The girl startled at his kind gesture and tried to move away from him, but her legs gave way beneath her from lack of energy.  
  
Ray saw this and quickly grabbed her before she hit the floor. The girl stared at Ray, shocked that he was holding her and was this close to her when all she wanted was to be far away. Her weak body tensed up so hard it pained Ray to see her in such fright and terror.  
  
Ray lifted her off her feet and gently carried her over to the bed; careful not to touch any of the wounds or cuts she had on her body. She started trembling from being so close to Ray that Ray was utterly confused. He wanted to comfort her, but how could he when he petrified her just by him simply touching her?  
  
Slowly he set her down on the bed. He tried to move and found her clinging tightly onto his clothes as if he was her life support. He started to say something and stopped as silver tears began to cascade down her tightly shuteyes. She whimpered in fear and buried her head in Ray's strong chest.  
  
He had no idea what to do since he had never been in this kind of situation before and never had to deal with a girl before. He tried stroking her hair lightly and to his surprise found her quieting down. Ray found himself staring at the pretty girl he held in his arms. Her elbow- length hair was a deep brown colour with light brown streaks. Her golden yellow fringe was thin and shorter than the rest of her hair with silver glitter in it. His hand gently brushed against her soft cheek causing her look up into his face. Deep beautiful brown eyes met his golden yellow ones.  
  
Ray's heart began pounding in his chest as he swore those eyes were looking into his very soul. His fingers wiped away the tears on her face and he felt her body relax and fall deeper into his own. The girl blinked slowly and looked softly at Ray in wonder and hope.  
  
Both of them noticed how close they were to each other, so close the girl could feel Ray's warm breath on her cheek.  
  
Before anything could start to happen the girl pulled herself away from Ray and refused to look at him.  
  
"Please, leave me alone," she whispered in a restrained voice that threatened to crack.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," Ray began.  
  
The girl looked at Ray brokenly with her eyes welling up with tears again.  
  
"Who am I?" The girl asked him in a painful voice.  
  
Ray stared at her blankly.  
  
"I don't know who I am," the girl blurted out as tears flowed from her eyes again. "My name is Angel Ataiji, but i...don't know..why I was in the alley you found me in...or where i..where I came from! Who am I? Where did I come from? What am I doing here???"  
  
The girl burst into tears and she started sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
It was then, Ray realised with deep shock, this girl had amnesia.......  
  
Silver Streaks: Phew! Okay, so I realised that was a little short and boring. Just read onto the next chapter and trust me, things will get a lot longer and a lot more interesting. R & R if you want but promise me you'll read the next chapter. I apologise for taking so long but I was helping Lunar Heart with her story called "The Interdimensional Ruler" Take time to read it and I tell you it is worth reading as we both worked hard on it. I will update this story soon pyro faerie don't you worry and it'll be the best one you've read yet. This is the story where the stormflowers make their entrance. Yeah! 


End file.
